Pokemon adventures with D and E (not diamond and emerald)
by Dragondez
Summary: Adventures with D and E
1. Pre-episode intro

"Desiree!" I shuddered in my bed getting awoken for the fifth time by a somewhat annoyed mother.

"Coming!" I groaned crawling out of my too-warm bed and lethargically pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I slowly made my way to the end of my room trying not to trip over the various pieces of junk and clothing. I pulled open my Pokémon-poster covered door and almost tripped down our steep hard wood stairs.

"Professor Oak it is nice to have you drop by as you can see we are in the middle of breakfast, is there a specific reason why a friend of my husbands would want to stop by when, as I am sure you know my husband is on a research trip to Unovia?" my mother said calmly.

"Well, it seems that Anthony has sent your daughter a most unusual gift and with a request. May I come in" the professor said kindly.

"Of course, I believe that Desiree will be here shortly." My mother said knowingly.

"What did dad send me?" I said eagerly rushing down the stairs and into our large dining room.

"Well, shall we take a seat while your mother finishes your breakfast?" professor Oak took a seat at our polished dining room table.

"Thank you Oak." My mother said walking back into the kitchen where I could hear the sound of cooking bacon and pancakes.

"Of course Marie." Oak said setting a black brief case on the table.

"Professor may I know what my father sent me now?" I said eagerly peering at the brief case.

"Not quite yet, we must wait for your mother its only polite." Oak said kindly

"What must wait for me?" my mother walked out of the kitchen with a plate filled with pancakes as well as a tall class of freshly squeezed orange juice. She set the food down in front of me but I was too eager to really be hungry even though my stomach growled angrily at me.

"So!?" I asked trying to eat and talk at the same time I took a huge swig of orange juice to wash down the entire pancake I had managed to swallow on one bite.

"Well, you father had sent me these two items with a note to his beloved daughter." Professor oak chuckled opening the brief case and pulled out two things and my heart almost stopped. The first was a beautiful red Pokedex in the latest model. I took it from professor oak feeling like I had stepped into a dream. It may have just been the moment but I felt like it almost hummed happily when it entered my grasp. And the second was almost ten times better than the first; this one came with a pristine white envelope addressed to me in my father's chicken scratch of handwriting. As I took the letter and the cool red and white Pokeball in my hand I almost had a heart attack because what was staring at me through the clear lightly tinted red glass of the Pokeball was a beautiful Pokémon that I had never seen before; it had scales that covered its eyes and were tinted in shades of purple, and a blue body, it also vaguely reminded me of a dragon.

"Dad got this for me?" I said looking at the cute dragon-type Pokémon.

"Well, why don't you see what your father has written to you." My mother looked mildly concerned.

"Okay." I said gently setting the Pokémon on the table I opened my father's letter.

Dear my beloved wife and daughter,

with this message I have enclosed a Pokedex and a Pokémon called Deino the reason for this is because I felt that it was time for our daughter to begin her journey in this world. If she chooses to accept this Pokémon then she has agreed to assist me in the study of Pokémon and I will be expecting her to make her way here; to the Unovia region with data on every kind of Pokémon she meets along the way. Marie; my love please, if our daughter chooses to travel and explore this world support her with all your might. But as much as you support her, this journey must be taken on her own. My love please understand. I will promise to take every precaution along the way to make sure our daughters trip is as safe as possible, and if she raises that little Pokémon with love and compassion then it will protect her with all its might as well. Thank you

sincerely Anthony Green.

P.S About that little creature I captured for our daughter it might be a little…spirited.

"Mom?" I said handing her the letter and picking up the Pokémon to peer at the small creature called Dino. Who had at the moment curled up for a nap.

"Well, as far as I can tell from the letter you only have one real question to answer and that is; do you want to go?" my mother looked defeated but slightly amused at the letter. I thought long and hard about the decision I had to make, a decision that could very well change and shape my future.

"Uh? YES!" I exclaimed practically jumping out of my chair.

"Well then now that that is decided I must return to my lab, however after you have gotten acquainted with your Pokémon why don't you stop by? A couple other trainers are also supposed to stop in for a visit maybe you could get some advice or pointers from them?" professor Oak suggested closing the brief case and getting up.

"Okay!" I said enthusiastically.

"Good bye professor Oak and thank you." My mom said getting up as well. She bent over and grabbed my hastily finished breakfast.

"You're welcome!" he said closing the door behind him.

"Well now, sweetheart do you fully intend on going on this journey?" my mother looked at me firmly, having finished cleaning the mess up from breakfast.

"Yes mom." I said half worried that she wouldn't let me go even after all that my dad said. I held on tightly to the little pokeball that I hadn't let go of this whole time.

"Do you even know how to battle with a Pokémon?" My mom put her hand on her hip

"Uhh…now that I think about it…no." I said blatantly

"Alright. Desiree change into something comfortable and come outside to the back yard. Hurry!" my mother said walking off to the backyard.

"Alright then." I looked down at the little Pokémon and smiled turning to rush up the stairs. I set the little Pokémon down on my night stand and quickly pulled on a pair of faded light grey jean shorts, a black T-shirt, a grey faded jean jacket that matched my shorts, and my favorite pair of black felt boots with a, granted, small heel that went up to my knees. Checking to make sure I grabbed my Pokémon and Pokedex I ran down stairs and out the back door into our giant grove of apple trees.


	2. Episode 1- Vs Glaceon

Episode 1- Vs Glaceon

"Alright summon your Pokémon." My mom instructed holding her pokeball in her hand loosely

"Ah…alright." I said mildly confused.

"What do they teach you in school?!" my mom sighed.

"Dunnuh." I shrugged

"okay come stand beside me." My mom pulled out what looked like a pokeball.

"Mom…" I said looking at the pokeball in amazement.

"You know back in my day I was a top notch trainer?" she smiled and winked at me.

"Come on out Glaceon!" My mom held out the Pokéball in front of her the whole time not letting go. A bright silver light shot out of the pokeball and the Glaceon landed daintily on the ground its beautiful silver and blue fur shone in the sunlight like a sun ray reflecting through an ice crystal. I gasped at the beauty of the Pokémon.

"Mom she is beautiful!" I was rewarded by a frozen shoe. "Oww!" I said flinching away and trying to block some more halfhearted attacks.

"He sweetheart." My mom lovingly bent down to pet the narcissistic Glaceon who was at the moment trying to leap into my mother's arms. He looked over at me with a glare as my mother held him.

"Well then now that you've seen it can you copy it?" my mom raised an eyebrow.

"Pokeball open at the owners' voice, and seeing as your father caught the Pokémon for you he would've been sure to change the voice setting. " mother shrugged

"Alright so I just point it in front of me?" I said

"Well no…" she walked over to me and took the pokeball gently from my hands.

"look, do you see this little clear button on in the middle of the pokeball?" she pointed at the button.

"Yeah…" I said looking.

"well this button makes the pokeball bigger or smaller, see?" she pressed the button and the pokeball grew bigger to fill her hand, and pressed it again so that it was small enough to fit in her pocket comfortably.

"See? Actually back in my day instead of Pokémon, they were called pocket monsters." She chuckled at her teaching. The Glaceon rubbed against my leg making it go numb.

"Mom…you Glaceon hates me." I pointed out shaking my leg and trying to de-thaw it.

"He hates everyone." She rolled her eyes. "Here you try." She handed me the little pokeball.

"Ah…this one right?" I clicked the small clear button and the pokeball expanded warm and full in my hand.

"Yes, now please release you Pokémon. Otherwise you will be here all day." My mom picked up her Glaceon and began to pet the stuck up creature.

"Alright ma." I stuck my arm out in front of me "here goes, go Deino!" I said I felt the pokeball in my hand give a light jolt and a thin purple line shot out in front of me.

"OWWW!" I yelled jumping up and down as the small blue creature latched on to my freshly unfrozen leg.

"Well your father was right about one thing; that creature is quite…oh how did he put it? Spunky!" she laughed.

"Owww, Bad Dino!" I said tapping the creatures blue muzzle.

"Rawr!" he-or she growled.

"now Desiree pull out your Pokedex the more you know about you Pokémon the better." My mother instructed.

"Okay." I grabbed my Pokedex out of my back pocket and held it in front of the Pokémon who at the moment was quite content to sit there and shift its head around. The Pokedex beeped with its results; DEINO; Deino is a small blue skinned quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck which conceals everything but its mouth from view. The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. It also has a short tail They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds.

HIGHT; 2'07"

WEIGHT; 38.1 lbs.

TYPE; DARK, DRAGON

ABILITY; HUSSLE

SPECIES; IRATE POKEMON

GENDER; MALE

LVL: 15

"oh you can't see?" I bent down to the small animal. It shook its head almost looking sorry that it had bitten me.

"your Pokémon is quite cute though." My mother said bending down to pet it.

"Mom I don't think that is a goo ide-"

"Oww!" my mom yelled jerking back her hand cradling the mouth shaped bleeding teeth marks to her chest. The Glaceon growled and hissed jumping in front of my mother defensively. My Dino (that was its nickname at this point) being unable to see tried to bite the Glaceon big mistake. Moms Glaceon yowled and began to full out attack my Dino like it was an enemy. My Dino not knowing how to back down hissed and began to lash out at the unknown attacker mostly getting injured because the nimble Glaceon kept up a never relenting string of attacks and dodges. My Dino roared fustratedly.

"Dino get back! You cannot fight this enemy" I yelled hoping he heard me.

"Rawr!" he shrieked back ignoring my command.

"you stupid creature jump to your left NOW" I yelled seeing Glaceon preparing to use ice beam. Somehow shrieking at the animal seemed to help he jumped just in time to avoid being pummeled and frozen solid. It shook and ran to my side seeming to take at least some comfort in my presence. The Glaceon hissed again.

"Ray…stop it." My mother said returning the Glaceon to his pokeball. "Desiree you and your little Dino did well to battle my Glaceon and stay unscathed. Desiree pull out your Pokedex and take my glaceon's information. She held out the pokeball.

GLACEON: It evolves from Eevee when it is leveled up near an Ice Rock. It is one of Eevee's final forms, the others being Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Leafeon; Glaceon is a foxlike creature covered in light-blue fur, which can be frozen into sharp quills. It appears to be wearing a tuque on its head. Glaceon's inner ears, two spots on its back, tail end and cap-endings are all rhombus-shaped and darker blue, in contrast to the soft cyan main body color. Glaceon also has a similar shape on its back. Glaceon's feet are also a dark blue color, giving it the impression of wearing boots.

HIGHT; 2'07"

WEIGHT; 57.1 lbs.

TYPE; ICE

ABILITY; SNOW CLOAK, ICE BODY (hidden ability)

SPECIES; FRESH SNOW POKEMON

GENDER; MALE

LVL; 100

"mom your Glaceon is level 100 in comparison to my Dino who is level 15?" I was a little shocked, mostly because my blind level 15 Deino survived the encounter without being turned into a Dinosicle.

"Yep, this Glaceon was my first Pokémon when I was about your age. " my mother smiled happily at the agitated Glaceon. I looked down at my Dino who was at the moment leaning against my leg and rumbling contently, most likely because he thought he scared off the terrifying Glaceon.

"That Pokémon will come to love you even more." She smirked at the little Deino.

"Do I have to put him back in his pokeball?" I asked reluctantly

"No, you don't. But be sure you stay close to him." She said crossing her arms.

"Well yeah he is blind." I looked at my mom sarcastically

"…yeah. So let's try this again…Come on out Glaceon!" my mom released her Glaceon and it stood by her feet defiantly glaring at me.

"Mom? What are you doing?" I asked reaching down to pet my Dino.

"We are going to battle!" my mom said happily. The Glaceon gave me a death glare that sent shivers down my spine.

"Me?" I asked trying to avoid getting lovingly gnawed on by Dino.

"Who else?" my mom rolled her eyes.

"What about me?" a smart voice called from across our cherry grove.

"…Uh oh." I rolled my eyes and turned around to face my sarcastic best friend wearing her signature black fedora with her hands on her hips, mouth curled into a smug smile.

"You do know that trespassing is a crime right?" I said smirking back at her.

"Please!" she laughed and jogged over standing next to me.

"Hello Evelyn it's nice to have you drop by, I thought that you were going on a vacation to Unovia with your parents?" my mom pointed out. Evelyn flinched

"Yeah, I was sent back with a souvenir." She rolled her eyes and pulled a pokeball out of her pocket. "go loki!" she threw the ball and a flash of green light erupted from the end. A regal snake like creature stood there proudly and walked over to stand by Evelyn's feet.

"uh…what is that?" I asked looking at the green leaf like snake, but I really couldn't say that it was a snake because it had two little legs that well…it walked on. I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Oh you have a Pokedex too? From dad?" Evelyn walked over and looked curiously at the results;

SNIVY; Snivy is a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body is green in coloration, while it has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it also has yellow markings around its large eyes, extending from its eyelids. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resemble leaves or small wings, as well as a fleur-de-lis when viewed from the back, and give Snivy the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it has fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms are the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.

HIGHT; 2'00''

WEIGHT; 17.9LBS

TYPE; GRASS

ABILITY; OVERGROW, CONTRARY (hidden ability)

SPECIES; GRASS SNAKE POKEMON

GENDER; MALE

LVL; 14

"oh, so that's what its species name is…" Evelyn murmured over my shoulder "how do you use a Pokedex?" Evelyn asked.

"Why do you have one?" I looked at her seriously; her parents were rich so she could really have one.

"yep!" she smiled pulling out a brand new blue Pokedex I sighed in resignation.

"well then am I teaching both of you girls now?" my mother smiled and her Glaceon looked happy at the prospect of having more victims.

"is it just me or does that Glaceon look like he is going to rip us to pieces?" Evelyn whispered over my shoulder.

"its not just you…" I whispered back almost screaming as Dino latched on to my foot.

"Desiree…your foot."

"I…know…" I gasped even through my boots I could feel his sharp teeth. I bent down and smacked him on the nose and he jumped back growling. "Come here Dino." I said gently he walked over to my voice and I began to hum gently to help him find me. He walked over and sat on my legs breathing softly.

"This Pokémon…" I sighed trying to get out from underneath him

"is he blind or something?" Evelyn asked as her Snivy silently walked behind Dino and clapped making my Dino jump and run into my stomach.

"Yes, actually he is." I said sighing.

"Alright I know it's nice to see your best friend again but if you want to leave by noon then you are going to want to pay attention." My mom said getting my attention.

"Alright mom." I said turning to my mother.

"Wait, where are you going?" Evelyn looked worried.

"Oh my dad wants me to fill out this Pokedex and in doing so make my way to the Unovia region." I explained

"Oh, can I come too?" Evelyn asked smiling her Snivy was sitting on her shoulder happily.

"Mom?" I looked over at her pleading with my eyes.

"Yes, I will take care of Eve's parents; they won't care if you are gone anyway right?" my mom looked at my almost sister sadly; my mother had been Evelyn's mother practically since she was born. My mom was best friends with Eve's mother, who was married to a very rich poke engineer. Eve's parents were always gone leaving her with us, they could care less about her as long as she was good and out of sight.

"YES!" Eve danced around in excitement; Loki who was on her shoulder was hanging on for dear life to her medium length light brown hair.

"Well, can we get back to what was at hand before we were interrupted?" my mom crossed her arms and Ray stepped forward facing my Dino who had been joined by Loki.

"Loki! Vine whip!" Evelyn shouted and the Snivy charged forward vines shooting out of its back.

"Dang it!" Evelyn said as the Glaceon froze the vines mid-air and Loki retreated back to my Dino's side.

"Not quite, Dino!" I said getting the Pokémon's attention I pulled out my Pokedex and looked at the moves he currently knew; TACKLE, DRAGON RAGE, BITE, and HEADBUTT.

"Okay let's try this, Dino follow Glaceon's smell and use dragon rage!" Dino took off eager for battle, towards the Glaceon.

"Go!" I yelled cheering for my cute Dino.

"Not yet my daughter, Ray use blizzard." My mother said calmly. Ray only looked too happy to comply he raised his tail and yowled I was suddenly hit by a huge cold blast of air. It was soon whipping into a full on well, blizzard. I shivered and tried to yell to my Dino but the sounds were torn away from the frozen winds. I could see Dino stiffen as my smell and voice were cut off but he charged ahead towards the Glaceon.

"Dino!" I tried but my voice wouldn't work it was cold I looked over at Evelyn who was facing the same problem her Snivy was beginning to freeze he looked scared.

"Damn" I thought. "If only…that's it!" I almost jumped. Dino was a dragon type right? So cant dragons breathe fire?

"DINO!" I shrieked "USE YOUR FIRE! YOU ARE A DRAGON RIGHT?" my Dino seemed to hear me he whipped his head around wildly confused.

"Come on Dino!" I thought egging on my little Deino. But he just looked confused trying to find the Glaceon he opened his mouth and closed it somewhat confusedly running in circles. I fell to my knees my legs so cold that I was unable to keep standing. My mother better not keep this up otherwise Evelyn and I will become popsicles. Dino stood deathly still a horrible though crossed my mind what if he was frozen? or dead? I panicked looking over at Evelyn who had gotten a hold of her Snivy and was keeping it warm by keeping him under her jacket.

"DINO!" I screamed desperately. He turned to my voice and looked fed up, he shrieked and I could see a light forming I his mouth and he exhaled a massive blast of purple and yellow flame blowing away the blizzard.

"Dino?" I said amazed it was beautiful. He ran over to me and jumped on me he was warm. I gave him a hug.

"Good job!" I said.

"Din!" he said happily.

"I must say girls you did very well to disperse my Ray's blizzard. I think that with Deino's new move you should be able to hold off most minor Pokémon. Desiree, in your room I made up a more…suitable out fit for you, as well as a bag to hold the Pokémon you catch because you can't only rely on one Pokémon…not because it isn't reliable but because if you choose to get gym badges they will have much stronger Pokémon and they will have diverse ones as well. You have to meet with professor oak at 3:00 and it's already 2:00 please hurry to your room. I have one final gift for you before you leave."

"Alright!" I yelled returning Dino to his pokeball, I saw Evelyn do the same, and rushed through the pink cherry blossoms and into my house.

"Oh!" I gasped looking at the outfit my mother had lain out for me. It was a pair of jean shorts (it was summer), a grey tank top, black embroidered leggings, a black waist coat and some white hair ribbons. I smiled at the new bag that was sitting next to everything; it was a poke-bag so it was slots on the strap (it slings over your shoulders) that could hold Pokéballs up to six, it was a very fancy new model. I shrieked.

"Ohh fancy!" Evelyn said looking at the brown and black embroidered bag.

"Here let me pack my new clothing, and then we can go." I said folding the new clothing in my bag I slung it over my shoulder.

"Alright come on!" I said running down the stairs.

"Well there you are girls; I thought you were going to take forever." Mother smiled.

"Ma come on we have to leave!" I said almost jumping out of my skin

"Okay, Okay. Here the first thing." Mother said handing me a silver charm bracelet.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the four charms that dangled from the bracelet making a gentle twinkling sound every time I moved my hand.

"I thought it would help, if you are going to have your Pokémon out of its ball a lot. You know the noise?" she explained

"Oh yeah." I said grabbing Dino's pokeball out of my pocket and slipping it into the sash.

"Mhm and the second is this" she said handing me a pokeball. I groaned thinking it was Glaceon.

"It's not what you think, I caught this Pokémon yesterday thinking it was going to be useful at some point, turns out I was right." She smiled kind of sadly. I peered into the pokeball Evelyn also hovering.

"it's a Rapidash!" I gasped at the majestic fire Pokémon I pulled out my Pokedex and took Rapidash's information;

Rapidash is a horse-like, quadrupedal Pokémon with black hooves and a cream-colored body. It has a horn on its forehead, reminiscent of a unicorn. It has red eyes that are proportionally smaller and different in design than those of its pre-evolution. Like Ponyta, Rapidash has various red and orange flames streaming from certain spots on its body. However, Rapidash's flames are different in shape and location on the body— the flames at the tops of Ponyta's legs have vanished and there are now flames on the ankles. Also, Rapidash's 'tail'-flame now streams from its back, and its 'mane' flame is much longer. Rapidash usually can be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokémon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph.

Height; 5'11'

Weight; 209.4lbs

Type; Fire

Abilities; Run away, flash fire, flame body (Hidden ability)

Species; Fire Horse Pokémon

Gender; Female

LVL; 40

"it might be a little much to handle now but I am sure after you get a couple gym badges you should be able to handle her. " Mother smiled.

"Okay!" I said putting the Rapidash next to Dino.

"Now go! I love you both please, be careful!" my mom called after us as we rushed out the door.

Our adventure had finally begun.


	3. Episode 2- Vs Deino

Episode 2- Vs Deino

"We…are…here" I gasped, we had been running through the forest that borders my house at top speed so that we didn't get tripped up by any wild Pokémon. My Dino had also taken well to the sound of my bracelet and was gasping besides me.

"F..inally." Evelyn said panting besides me. I stood up straight and gathered my breath.

"Alright let's do this." I said as me and Evelyn pushed through the fancy double doors of his laboratory. I held my head high as I walked through the rows of researchers typing away on high tech computers that had most likely just arrived from Unovia. I walked up to the Professor and tapped him gently on the shoulder, for he was talking to a couple of teenagers about my age.

"Ah, Desiree welcome… and Miss Evelyn from the Pokémon manor! It's a pleasure!" he said shaking both of our hands. "let me introduce you to my first three Pokedex holders; Red."

"Hello!" said Red my eyes opened widely at the sight of his ruby colored eyes.

"Blue, my grandson."

"Hey…" he said very disinterestedly

"and Green" he introduced a very pretty young lady

"nice to meet you acquaintance." Evelyn and I said simultaneously.

"Now can I see the Pokémon your dad gave to you I would like these three to get it in their Pokedexes'." Professor oak asked politely.

"Gramps why do we need this girls Pokémon, it's probably just something she caught in the bush during a picnic with her little friend there." Blue rolled his eyes as he spoke to his grandfather.

"Now blu-"

"Excuse me?" I cut off professor oak angrily. "But my Pokémon was given to me by my father and he caught it in Unovia, it's probably better than any of the Pokémon you have caught, so you know what don't judge a book by its cover okay? Ah what was your name again Blue?" I sneered angrily in the older boys face. I saw a muscle twitch in his jaw, I also noticed that Green and Red were trying to contain their laughter and failing miserably but the looks of it.

"Quite right Desiree, now your Pokémon?" the professor smiled

"Yeah, hey Evelyn-"

"Yeah on it." she said interrupting me and pulling out her Snivy' s pokeball.

"Why your friend as well?" Oak looked confused.

"you'll see." I said smirking at Blue I grabbed Dino's pokeball. "Come on out Dino." I said calmly.

"Loki." Evelyn said beside me. I smiled as my Pokémon shot out in front of me and obviously tired from being cooped up immediately jumped on Blue (the nearest person) and bit him.

"GODDAMNIT!" Blue yelled shaking the small Pokémon off I shook my hand gently and Dino came back to my side. Now red and Green really couldn't help themselves and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"This is my Deino, named Dino." I said patting Dino's head.

"Stupid girl." I could hear Blue mutter.

"He also knows tackle…Blue." I threatened.

"Alright we got the data." Red and Green said smiling.

"Just another minute…" blue growled.

"Well then these two are just beginners, so would someone volunteer to teach them a bit?" Professor oak said smiling.

"NO!" Blue and I said simultaneously.

"Well its settled then!" Oak smiled.

"What is settled?" we growled simultaneously again. I turned around and got in his face "stop that!" I growled.

"I am not doing anything!" he growled back

"Stop breathing!" I said turning away. Dino trampled on beside me I sat down in a nearby chair.

"What happened to you two?" Evelyn asked me.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"You two used to be best friends!" She exclaimed.

"No…that was red." I said remembering only those bright ruby eyes that shone with laughter and strength.

"Professor I will volunteer." Red said laughing

"Alright then, would you travel with them to Viridian?" oak asked

"Yeah, Hey what's your name?" Red asked walking up to me.

"Desiree Green, we used to play together when we were little?" I pointed out patting Dino's head as he rested on my lap.

"Oh yeah! And you are Evelyn right?" He said addressing Evelyn who was chewing out blue, who not knowing her personality was looking down at the floor.

"Do you know who I am?!" she raged "I am Evelyn Phantomhive!" She stomped her foot angrily.

"Well you know what I am the Gym leader of viridian!" he said angrily towering over my short friend, who was not in the least bit intimidated.

"Keh! So? A gym leader! So scary." She sneered. The Snivy on her shoulder looked just as angry. Red and I looked at each other.

"Uh oh…" we walked over worried

"Uh Eve? What did he do?" I asked pulling her off to the side she was fuming.

"He called Loki just a Pokémon, just a Pokémon." She raged

"Uh, he is a Pokémon." I pointed out not insensitively.

"No he is more than that he is a friend and the only gift from my parents that they put love into; my dad caught him for Me." Evelyn looked lovingly at her Pokémon.

"I see." I walked over to blue

"Did you apologize?" I asked tapping my foot and crossing my arms.

"Why should I! That stubborn brat started it!" he growled.

"No she did not, she starts sorts of things but this time it was your careless comment." I said getting frustrated with this dense guy.

"How so?" he said towering over me.

"Because that Pokémon is precious to her and your comment was rude to her and her Pokémon you have no idea what she has been through, and as such you have no room to make negative comments. If you are going to say something it better be positive otherwise I don't wasn't anything to be coming out of that cake hole of yours'." I said turning around and walking away to my friend and out the door.

"Come on red." I shouted over my shoulder.

"Bye!" red said to Oak

"Be careful with that one red, she is a handful." Professor oak said apologetically

"Ha! That's what makes her so much fun to be around! Nothing ever gets old!" he yelled following me out of the door.

"all the same be careful!"

"Professor." I shouted warningly. I heard a laugh as Red caught up with us.

"So to viridian, I have friends there so we can probably get some good training in!" he laughed happily. "Oh! Saur! Come on out" he said throwing a pokeball. "he hates being cooped up." Red explained, as I looked in awe as the huge Venusaur emerged from his pokeball.

"That is a very big Pokémon." I said pulling out my Pokedex.

Venusaur is considerably larger and heavier than both of its pre-evolutions are, and as such, it moves slower than the two when it is not in battle, though it retains its quadruped form. The bud on its back has since bloomed into a large red flower with six expansive, white-spotted petals, supported on a brown trunk somewhat like that of a palm tree. Instead of patches on its skin, Venusaur appears to have frog-like warts. Additionally, the insides of Venusaur's ears now appear to be red in coloration. There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people.

HEIGHT: 6'07''

WEIGHT: 220.5LBS

TYPE: GRASS, POISON

ABILITIES: OVERGROW, CHLOROPHYLL (Hidden ability)

SPECIES: SEED POKEMON

GENDER: MALE

LVL: 90

"he is much nicer then he looks." Red said scratching the Venusaur under the chin.

"Dino! Stop that!" I yelled my Dino had run over to the Venusaur and was lying inside the sweet smelling flower that bloomed out of the Venusaur' s back .

"Ha! Its okay 'Saur loves the attention." Red smiled at my content Dino purred on 'Saur's back.

"your Pokémon, he is blind right?" Red asked. I looked at him questioningly "T-That's what my Pokedex said."

"Oh, yeah he is." I confirmed

"so then how does he follow you around?" red asked confusedly

"Oh! I get what you are saying, it's this." I said lifting up the gently chiming silver bracelet. Red gently touched one of the little charms stopping the gentle ring.

"You probably don't want to do that." I said seconds before my Dino began to shriek and expel purple flame at random thinking there was an unseen enemy.

"Dino!" I yelled running over to the Venusaur and climbing up to the flower. "Sorry red!" I yelled.

"AHH!" I shrieked falling back as Dino's fire burnt my hands as I jumped up the charms on my bracelet jingled

"Whoa!" Red yelled catching me.

"Dino!" I screamed. Dino shut his maw at the sound of my screaming and chirped.

"Are you okay?" he said looking at me his hat was crooked tilted off to the side.

"um…" I looked at my bleeding hands "No, no I don't think I am alright." I muttered feeling light headed

"Okay, yeah I am going to put you down alright?" he said.

"Am I heavy?" I asked my vision blurring Dino yipped again smelling my blood.

"No…but you are getting blood on my arm." He pointed out.

"Wuss, and plus I reeeeaaally don't think I can stand." I slurred

"Uh Oh…" he said.

"No, I will be fine!" I slurred again.

"Loki can you make bandages from your vines?" Evelyn hovered over me looking pale. Loki nodded and I could feel a sharp pain on my arms as they were bound.

"Ash, you have all the Gym badges right?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" he answered gently

"Take my Rapidash; we can get to Vermillion faster on her." I said fumbling with the sash I pulled out the small pokeball and rolled it in between my slightly unresponsive fingers a bit.

"Alright." He said gently plucking the pokeball from my hands and tossing it.

"Rapidash!" he called catching the pokeball and it flew back to his fingers releasing the flaming Pokémon. It reared up and Red walked over to it calming and soothing it like the expert he was.

"Rapidash can only carry 2 people you can handle being here alone right Evelyn." He glanced back at the quiet girl. "Are you okay? Eve?" he repeated using her nickname.

"Yes…please don't let her get hurt anymore. "She whispered venom in her eyes dared him to hurt me or to let me get hurt.

"I won't." he said bravely; because he just made a promise to her and well… never break a promise to that woman.

"Hold on." I said grabbing Dino's pokeball. I returned it to full size " Dino return!" I said the little Pokémon chirruped and in a flash of purple light returned.

"Alright let's go." He put me on the Rapidash and got on behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and gripping me tightly he commanded the Rapidash.

"Lets go!" the Rapidash took off, loving the chance to run.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Red yelled rushing through the door of a Pokémon center. They specialized in Pokémon but all had training to help people as well.

"Oh my god!" the nurse gasped at my forearms.

"That doesn't sound good…" I said still being carried by red.

"Put her here!" the nurse said gesturing to a gurney

"Alright." He said putting me down without much difficulty

"You are very strong to carry me for that long…" the Nurse commented. I winced as the nurse peeled off the vines and began to apply some kind of ointment to my wounds.

"This is a dragon rage attack, did you guys get attacked by that rouge Dratini?" the nurse said wheeling me to a private room

"No, it was an accident. There is a rouge Dratini?" I asked curiously I could already feel the pain begin so fade from my arms. Another nurse walked in carrying another ointment.

"What a cute boy, and so brave carrying your girlfriend all the way here on a beautiful Rapidash. Kind of like a knight!" she sighed obviously lost in her delusions she set the ointment down and walked out the door.

"Uh…miss?" Red asked looking slightly embarrassed "will her arms be okay?"

"Yes she should make a full recovery, and you brought her here quick enough that there should be no scars. Though she will need to stay the night." The first nurse said kindly.

"Alright, Dez I am going to go get Evelyn alright get well." He said jogging out of the room with a final wave.

"What a nice boy, how long have you been going out?" the Nurse asked politely

"Ah no, you are mistaken!" I tried to explain frantically while my face heated up. "He is my childhood friend!" I looked down embarrassed and probably blushing.

"Oh, I see. So then do you have a crush on him?" the nurse smiled slyly

"It's been a long time since I saw him…and well I guess…" I muttered hiding my crimson face underneath the white covers.

"Oh?!" the Nurse laughed her pink curled hair bobbing.

"well, are you going to battle the gym leader here?" the Nurse asked while she checked a piece of paper on a clipboard.

"Uh I don't know, I might." I said getting sleepy

"The ointment contains a very powerful sedative I am surprised you are still awake! Anyway you will be asleep soon so I am going to turn off the lights. Sleep well." The nurse briskly walked away heels clacking against the floor like a ponyta's hooves. I fell asleep thinking of ruby eyes and a very strange Pokémon with a pink coat and cat like features.


	4. Episode 3- Vs Arcanine

Episode 3-Vs Arcanine cc

"Desiree, are you feeling alright?" a soft concerned voice said. I tried to breathe in but I was stopped by an unusually heavy object, as I trundled to consciousness I realized that I was in the hospital, not my room. And that Dino was sitting on my chest curled up like a cat.

"Dino?" I asked confused. He looked up at me and chirruped like a baby dragon.

"He somehow broke out of his Pokeball when he saw you on the bed, we tried to move him but he hissed and snapped at us. By the way your Pokémon's teeth are really sharp." Evelyn pointed out from a chair in the corner brandishing a set of teeth marks.

"Oh, uh. Sorry." I mumbled as I stroked the fur that covered Dino's head, it was soft but also tough.

"Well it's nice to see you are awake, Ms. Green." Said a soft and caring voice, it was my Nurse who had just walked into the room.

"It's nice to be awake." I said.

"We are going to remove your bandages now is that alright?" the nurse said walking over to me with a pair of scissors.

"Yeah thanks." I said brandishing my arms to the Nurse.

"Of course, you may leave as soon as we are done here." The nurse smiled.

"Ah wait be careful of my Deino, he likes to bite." I warned as she approached with the scissors.

"Ah, the little one we have already become acquainted. I fed him earlier he almost ate his own body weight in food, I would watch and make sure he is getting fed enough." She smiled as Dino ignored her cutting the bandages of my arms.

"Thanks, hey eve can I have Dino's pokeball please?" I asked holding out my whole and unscathed arms.

"Yeah sure, here." She said handing me the ball.

"Dino, please return." I said he chirped and went in the ball with no opposition.

"Alright." I said getting up and then feeling truly embarrassed as I noticed that I was wearing a hospital gown.

"Nurse, where are my cloths." I asked tensely

"oh we washed and mended them for you." She smiled "how about I go and grab them so that you can leave?" She clopped out of the room

"Hey are you felling bett-" I shrieked and jumped into bed as Red came walking into the room.

"Hey! Red! Close your eyes!" He blushed crimson and obeyed my friend; need I remind you that I was wearing a hospital gown and that they were nearly see through?

"Alright you can go ahead and open your eyes now." I called from under my covers.

"Ookay…" I could hear him mutter as he sat down on one of the visitor chairs next to Evelyn

"Well here are your clothes dearie!" the nurse walked into the room. "You, young man are going to have to leave as she changes." The nurse scolded.

"Alright miss." He said politely and left, the nurse not far behind him giving my cloths to Evelyn, the door closed with a soft thump.

"Give me those!" I said lightly grabbing them from her and quickly pulling them on.

"Alright lets start our adventure right this time eh? Come on out Dino." I said pulling out Dino's pokeball.

"Di!" he chirped.

"you are so cute!" I patted his head. "Hey where is Loki?" I said turning to Evelyn

"You wouldn't believe this he evolved when you guys left!" she quickly grabbed his pokeball.

"Oh, cool he is bigger now!" I said looking at the little Pokémon I grabbed my bag and pulled out my Pokedex.

Similar to its pre-evolution, Snivy, Servine is primarily green with a cream-colored underside. It has a yellow collar-like structure that starts at the chest and proceeds behind the shoulders. Three palmate leaves grow along its back and tail. Servine has four short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head. It has narrow red eyes and a sneering face. They avoid attacks by sinking into the shadows of thick foliage. They retaliate with masterful whipping techniques. HEIGHT: 2'07"

WEIGHT:35.3 LBS

TYPE: GRASS

ABILITIES: OVERGROW, CONTRARY

SPECIES: GRASS SNAKE POKEMON

GENDER: MALE

LVL: 17

"Man I wonder when Dino is going to evolve?" I flipped out my Pokedex to check his level. LVL: 17 "what level did your Servine evolve?"

"Seventeen?" Evelyn shrugged.

"Oh, well then." I said kind of disappointed. "Well, we can't keep Red waiting, let's go." I said, walking out the door with Dino on my heels.

"Hey I thought that you would never wake up! You slept all day and night yesterday." Red said greeting me with a hug. I could feel my cheeks redden, when did we become so familiar?

"Ah, here is your Rapidash." he handed me the pokeball containing my mother's Pokémon, I still couldn't think of her as mine. "Well I have to go and do…stuff so see ya' later!" he waved jauntily and jogged out of the hospital despite the nurses warnings.

"That was sudden…" I felt mildly annoyed.

"That's how boys are…I guess" Evelyn shrugged. Neither Evelyn nor I had much experience with guys they tended to be annoying and immature, well at least the ones we had known namely Blue.

"I guess we should go and train?" I said walking besides Evelyn after saying our good byes to the nurse.

"Did you want to challenge the gym leader, I wanted to." She pointed out.

"You know, I don't think we can battle him…" I said remembering something that my mother had once told me.

"Why?" Evelyn looked puzzled.

"I think that she said that; the Gym leader of viridian is the strongest of all the gym leaders. Or something like that." I said.

"Well lets go check it out, at least." Evelyn said beginning to head towards the large gym.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? Desiree and her little friend Evelyn?" said a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Blue!" I said through gritted teeth, the last thing we needed now was this yahoo.

"You weren't thinking of battling the gym leader here, were you?" I turned to meet his sneering eyes.

"And what if we were? You can't stop us!" Evelyn sneered.

"Oh I can't actually I encourage you to come and challenge me." He smirked.

"Excuse me? I think I heard you wrong. Did you say 'me'" I asked getting a bad feeling.

"No you heard me correctly, I did tell you two." He smiled.

"Oh, please no." I moaned. Evelyn swore.

"So please come back when you have all the gym badges." He smirked and unlocked the doors to the gym and walked inside.

"Great…so where to now?" I asked very annoyed. "Hey wait where are you going?!" I said running after my friend who had charged into the gym. "stop that!" I yelled as she charged through all the trainers without even battling them.

"Fight me." She yelled across the gym hall furious.

"Uh, Evelyn I think that is a bad idea…" I said walking up behind her.

"Oh? You have some guts trying to challenge me with that pathetic excuse for a Pokémon." Blue sneered. His brown eyes challenging

"It's more than enough to defeat you!" she yelled back her Servine a couple feet in front of her ready to battle.

"You are serious?" he laughed "I bet that you can't even beat one of my Pokémon!"

"do you want to test that theory?" Evelyn growled.

"Do you have any other Pokémon?" Blue asked looking serious.

"No…" I called behind her .

"Alright then this will be a double battle. Desiree you are going to join." He stated walking down from his pedestal and on to the large earthen gym floor.

"If you defeat just one of my Pokémon then I will give Evelyn the Earth badge." He grinned confidentially.

"Piece of cake!" Evelyn crossed her arms.

"Uh no, not a piece of cake!" I pulled Evelyn off to the side. "you know I hate him too, but why don't we train go battle other gym leaders and then just dominate him?" I asked nervously

"Pfft. No we would never get anywhere going the easy way!" she grinned. I sighed there was no getting through to her.

"Alright…" I conceded we turned to face the gym leader.

"I go first, Let's go Arcanine!" he threw his pokeball and a roaring flame erupted a huge Animal roared and I quivered this was a powerful Pokémon I could tell.

"if you can defeat my Arcanine then you can have the badge." He said confidently. I whipped out my Pokedex hoping this would give us an advantage.

Arcanine is a quadruped, canine-like Pokémon that resembles the mythical Ryukyuan Shisa (a cross between a lion and a dog). Its head is covered in a cream-colored hair, except for the region around its eyes and ears, which is orange. Its body is a combination of the same orange fur with black stripes and completely black fur on its belly. It also has patches of cream-colored fur on its chest, legs, and tail, resembling smoke. Its paws each have three toes and a round pink paw pad underneath. Two fangs are seen when its mouth is closed. Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power. soothes the emotions of people.

HEIGHT: 6'03"

WEIGHT: 341.7LBS

TYPE: FIRE

ABILITIES: INTIMIDATE, FLASH FIRE, JUSTIFIED (hidden ability)

SPECIES:LEGENDARY POKEMON

GENDER: MALE

LVL:58

"Well that didn't help at all." I said annoyed.

"Come on! Let's do this, bring your Dino out so that we can fight this big ball of fur!" Evelyn's eyes were glowing.

"Just for the record I still think that this is a really bad idea!" I growled "Dino!" I called, and the little Pokémon appeared before me with a violet flash.

"Let the match begin!" the referee called waving a flag to signal the beginning of the match.

"Oh dear…" I groaned.

"Since you are the challengers you can make the first move." Again with that confident smirk, this guy was really beginning to get to me. I looked over to Evelyn who was completely focused on her Pokedex.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked nervously.

"I know how we are going to finish this. " she smiled evilly

"Oh jeeze." I groaned Dino was all for it though, he was growling at the Arcanine waiting for my command.

"just keep him busy alright?" Evelyn asked kindly.

"Alright." I said getting the feeling I was being manipulated. I shook my right hand three times very clearly and Dino charged straight ahead building a very nasty Dragon rage. And in the surprise attack he managed to hit the mildly impressed Arcanine. Unfortunately it did little to no damage at all to the huge Pokémon.

"Oh dear." I muttered "Dino use bite!" I shouted and Dino dutifully obeyed trying really hard to get his teeth around the huge Arcanine' s paw. The Arcanine yelped as Dino's sharp teeth hit the mark. "Okay scratch that retreat!" I yelled hoping that the Arcanine wasn't that pissed off.

"Okay I tried what do you want me to do now?!" I hissed at Evelyn who was still rummaging in her bag.

"Hold on! Lower his health more!" Evelyn hissed back. I rolled my eyes

"Alright Dino! Use Dragon Rage!" I yelled watching as my Dino charged, the Arcanine growled low and menacing my Dino charged right on ahead not afraid of anything. He released his purple and yellow flames with a heat that I could feel press against my skin even from the far side of the large wide built gym.

"Alright, then my turn." Blue smiled

"Shit! Evelyn!" I yelled "Dino retreat!" But he wasn't budging trying again to wrap his jaws around that Arcanine's paws "Damn, Dino!"

"Arcanine use Extreme speed!" Blue commanded. The Arcanine almost grinned and disappeared leaving a small tuft of dust in his wake.

"Dino be careful!" I yelled needlessly. Dino jumped to the side limping where he had been struck by claws I could see huge bite marks on his back leg as well.

"Two attacks?!" I growled

"Loki NOW!" Evelyn yelled and huge thick vines erupted from the ground the Arcanine tripped and fell over the dense green vines.

"Dino!" I yelled my Deino jumped up easily avoiding the vines and attacked firing a light blue blast of fire at blue's Arcanine.

"What was that?" I said confused at Dino's sudden and random attack

"Yes!" Evelyn looked exited.

"Ha! Do you think that, that little display will win you a victory? Remember you are still fighting a gym leader Arcanine lets finish them off, use flame thrower on that tricky little Servine." Blue yelled the Arcanine looked as if he had received his masters orders but he was paralyzed and I just noticed was also slowly being wrapped by Servine's long green vines.

"Loki return!" Evelyn called back the Servine.

"What are you doing? This is a double battle!" I said annoyed

"Hey you can switch out Pokémon in battles right?" Eve smirked

"When did you get another Pokémon!?" I was flabbergasted we left her alone for half a second when red took me to the hospital!

"Now that's my little secret!" Eve said smirking "Go, Horsea!" she yelled throwing a pokeball there was a flash of blue light and sitting on the floor was a small Horsea.

"A Horsea?" my mouth dropped open I flicked out my Pokedex;

Horsea is a small, light blue seahorse with tiny scales. It has no arms or legs, only a single fin on its back and a tightly curled tail. Its belly and fin are cream colored, and it has red eyes. There are three spike-like projections on either side of its head. The single fin on its back is used for locomotion in the water. It maintains balance using its tail, which is wound up like a coil. It may spray ink from its mouth.

HEIGHT: 1'4''

WEIGHT: 17.6 LBS

TYPE: WATER

ABILITIES: SWIFT SWIM, SNIPER, DAMP (hidden ability)

SPECIES: Dragon Pokémon

GENDER: MALE

LVL: 25

"Horsea use bubble beam!" Evelyn yelled pointing at the Trapped Arcanine. Horsea's mouth glowed a bright blue and large blue spheres shot at the Arcanine.

"Dino get out of the way come to me!" I yelled at Dino who was trying his best to beat up blue's Arcanine he quickly got out of the way. When the bubble beam hit it not only was a direct his upon the Arcanine but it also broke the vines that held him. He dashed forwards and snapped my little Dino on the back with his long fangs I could see blood drip from the wound as my Dino fainted falling in a crumpled heap.

"Dino!" I screeched fumbling for his pokeball I returned him to it carefully cradling the pokeball against my chest.

"Crap!" Evelyn yelled as another powerful bite reduced her Horsea to the same condition.

"match between Gym leader blue and challengers over, all Pokémon have been deemed unfit for battle." The referee waved his flag.

"Wait! Desiree and I both have two more Pokémon!" Evelyn yelled as Blue returned his Pokémon to its pokeball.

"well Desiree's Pokémon is too high a level for her to handle and your Pokémon actually received sufficient damage from Arcanine' s Extreme speed attack." Blue smiled.

"Crap." Evelyn pulled out her Servine and peeked into the pokeball recoiling as she saw the poor state her Pokémon was actually in.

"You did well, and I think that in time you will actually be able to defeat me. Good job" Blue waked over and showing great dignity shook both our hands.

"Well you guys better get to a Pokémon Center alright?" blue said kindly? I frowned this was odd, when was he ever kind? I shrugged not too concerned about it I turned and walked out of the room evelyn was close behind.

"hello? Can we get our Pokémon healed?" I asked politely walking up to the nurse and holding out my exhausted Dino.

"hey me too!" Evelyn said walking up beside me.

"right away!" the Nice nurse placed our Pokémon into the healing machine, which had a little slot for six Pokémon and after a quick beep we had our Pokémon back in our pockets and were walking to pewter city, slightly disappointed and at the same time exited to embark on another journey.


End file.
